Wish Bracelet
by CrytsalIcePrincess
Summary: Now as his sorrow came over him, he finally realized what her deepest wish was. It wasn't about getting the greatest grades, or getting an O on all her NEWTS, no. It wasn't anything like that.


WISH BRACELET

Hermione Jean Granger was always the smart and sensible person. She was the one who stopped Harry and Ron from running in to danger. She was the one who countlessly saved their lives, again and again. So why was she here, holding a sliver dagger in her shaking hand? Has the brightest witch of age finally been reduced to nothing?

The dagger flashed dangerously in the moonlight. She looked to the stars as she sat in silence, once more marveling at the view the Astronomy tower has. The view always gave Hermione comfort, almost like the stars transferred its energy into her. But tonight, the stars had no energy. In fact, they almost looked dull and distant, the more you stared at the view.

Hermione gently glided her finger along the blade, smiling as she thought of the peace she would soon have. Away from the world, she could gladly move on into a better life. Here on Earth, she would never maintain happiness. Not with him engaged.

She glanced down to the bracelet placed on her wrist. She used to always smile at the memory.

"_Happy birthday!" Harry exclaimed with delight on his face. Blushing, Hermione looked around the Room of Requirement with awe as she saw her closest friends gathered in a room filled with food and happy chattering._

_The rest of her friends wished her a happy birthday before Hermione thanked them all profusely. And thus, the party commenced. Everyone showered her with gifts after dancing and eating their hearts out. As curfew neared, the head-count dwindled until there was only her and Harry left._

"_Well," Harry shyly began, a blush creeping up his face, "I suppose it's time for my present." He grasped a small box in his pocket, and handed it over to Hermione. "I know it's not much, but since everything is happening, I figured we all could use a wish."_

_Hermione slowly peered into the box to see a green string with a flower bead in the center and two smaller beads to its sides. "It's a wish bracelet," Harry quickly said after seeing the puzzled look on his best friend's face, "You tie it while making a wish, and when it falls off your wish is about to come true!" _

_Hermione smiled brightly and hugged her best friend. "Thank you, I love it!" She whispered, knowing exactly what she was going to wish for. "I have one too," Harry said with a twinkle in his eye, "Let's put them on together, okay?" Hermione nodded, as she got the string out from the box. "Okay, make a wish and tie it on in three…two..one." Harry said and they both strapped the bracelets on._

She laughed bitterly at the memory. She now knew that her wish would never come true. Thus the position she was currently in. She grasped the blade even tighter as she cut her body to shreds. Any flesh she had was covered with blood. Hermione sighed with content, knowing that peace was coming to her quickly. She ran the dagger over her body again and again, until she was no longer breathing.

Harry Potter always walked into the Great Hall, sat in his usual spot, had the usual cheery greeting from Hermione, and then ate his usual toast after his usual kiss on the cheek by his girlfriend-or should I say fiancée? But today, Hermione was missing. When he voiced that, Ginny only brushed it off.

"She probably slept in." She says, knowing that she didn't see her this morning. But she wanted Harry to pay attention to her for once, instead of worrying over Hermione. After all, Ginny was his girlfriend.

"She never sleeps in, I'm going to go look for her." Harry says, worry clearly leaking through his voice. Ginny stands up from the table, her face as red as her fiery temper. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, SIT BACK DOWN," She shouted, causing everyone in the hall to openly stare, "It's always 'Hermione this,' or 'Hermione that', can't you ever look at your girlfriend for once? Oh wait, we are engaged! Remember? You proposed last night? Shouldn't your fiancée be more important than a friend?" She exploded, finally voicing her opinion. She has watched over the years as he fretted over every cough, sneeze, or yawn came out of that wretched girl.

Harry stood there in shock as Ginny impatiently stared at him, clearly waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry Ginny," He started, no doubt in his voice, "but if you really feel that you can't trust me, then you should hand that ring over." He said, and marched out of the door for his best friend.

Harry finally came to a stop at the astronomy door. He scoured the whole castle for his friend, from the library to the boathouse. He took a deep breath and turned the knob to the most horrific site he has ever seen.

Hermione Granger lay motionless, drenched in blood. Her eyes lay closed, and her mouth was slightly open. Harry let out a mangled scream that sent all the teachers running to where Harry stood, paralyzed. He dashed over to his best friend and examined every part of her body to see a million cuts. His eyes travelled up and finally rested on her hand protectively grasping her wish bracelet. Harry had always asked what wish she made all those years ago, and how it stayed on after all these years. His had fallen off when he asked Ginny out.

Now as his sorrow came over him, he finally realized what her deepest wish was. It wasn't about getting the greatest grades, or getting an O on all her NEWTS, no. It wasn't anything like that.

Her wish was to become Mrs. Potter.


End file.
